


My Musical Romance

by platonicUnderling



Category: Bible - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, HAWTTT, Japan, Smut, celebrityxnormalperson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonicUnderling/pseuds/platonicUnderling
Summary: Kelsey was in shock. How could he ever pick me??But babe.,I love always pick you my love.He said.





	1. The happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelsey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelsey/gifts).



Kelsey: “here’s some picstures of me lol there ugly sorry xD”  
Japan: “woaah.... .”  
Kekley: “Wh- what?.”  
Japanese: “your beautiful.”  
Kesly: “Wow! Thanks you jpn! Heart.  
The next day, at dawn, Kelsey mother opened her room with a cigarettes hanging out of her mouth it was lit and the smoke woke me from my sleep. What is it mom” I rolled over out of bed and got out of bed. “Get up” said mom pulling back the covers and grabbing my arm pulling me out of bed. “You’re new owner is here she said. “N-n-Nani?! “I said just like the anime. “Ya. J^Pn baught you....”  
“For one dollars”. I cried tears of joy and sadness and horny. Kelsey couldn’t wait for Japan.


	2. Japan Slave Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get on your nees he told me.   
> Ok.   
> So I did.

I got into the jApan car and we drove to his house. It was a huge mansion style mansion with window I though “woah this mansion is like a mansion!” I thought.   
When we got inside his house JPN pulled Kelsey down onto the bed and told me  
“You’re are mine”  
Ok I said I’m youres   
Then he reached down into my Levi’s darkwashed bootcut Jeans and told me babby I’m going to make you feel so good baby  
“Ooh aaah aahOH AHAHA OH OHHH YES YES YES YES” i moan while he take off my boot  
Then jajan chained Kelsey up to a wall in. The bed and chained my hands to the wall. “Welcom”  
He said  
“To y’our new home”.


	3. The big uh oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t I tell you”, he say  
> I blushed across my cheecks with a blush   
> “I love always pick you my love

Japn unchained Kelsey from the walk after 20 days of nonstop sex chained to the wall. “Alright baby he said I have to go perform at a concert.” He said.   
“Ok jpn can I go with you”Kelsey asked. no he said I started to cry.   
But “jpn” !! I love you.   
“I know babby but I have to work. Now good bye. There is spaghetti in the kichen. “ he unchained me from the wall and left.   
I burst into cry. Take a bite of the spaghetti. 

It was cold. 

Kelsey said “I can’t DO THIS I HAVE TO GO GET MY MANZ” and I ran out the door and into the car. I drove herself to the concert even though she had never drivin before she said “wow this is so easy she said”.   
Then I got to the stage and I saw a Preppy bitch climb onto the stage!! “Jpn I love you have my preppy babies!!!1” she says.   
“NO FUCKIN WAY PREP BITCH THAGS MY MANZ” then I jumped on the stage and but into her thyroid, tearing it from her body. Just like the anime there was a huge blood spout and it rained blood from a huge bloods spout from where I are the preppy bitches thyroid. “That’s what you get for touching my man!” I laughed smirkly and also horny.   
“Jpn said “wow Kelsey! I never knew you loved me that much!” “Oh jon,” Kelsey said.   
“I always love you”   
Then we had sex on the stage and all the fan girl cheered and took pictures to post of WhatsApp. The prepy bitch got burned at the stake and Evertone cheered “DIE ALL PREPS” as jpn and I keep having hawt secksy time XD.   
Then we goed home and he said   
“Baby”  
I welled up tears in Kelsey’s orbs.   
“I love you” his orbs glistened orbly.   
“I love you too jpn.” I orbed.


	4. A new suspise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ll never see it coming

After the concert Jon and I went home back to his huge manshion. Jpn I saids. What is it princess.? I have to tell you somefing. I said. “Just tell me babygirl”. He saided. Ok here goes nothing. Kelsey took a deep breathe.   
“Janan”  
“I’m pregnart”

“OH MY GOD OG GOD OH FUCK OH GOD OH FUCK OH NO OH MY FOD IM NOT READY TO BE A FATHER!L” He said. Kelsey orbs started to orb. She cried What do we do Japón?!?! “We have to get a aborshon. 

{A/N: I fink dats how u spell it lolz x3}

So Kekley and Japan drived to the aboriginal clinic. “What can I get for you” said the abolition doctor. “One abotion please”.   
“WAIT”! SAid a voice from the sky. It was Jesus! “Don’t you know that apparition is a sin! Deny my father in front of thy friends and he will deny you in front of heaven! Don’t u know Deuteronomy 23:1?!”  
“Y,our right! I started to cry” jpn said “baby he’s right we can’t do this we are having this baby!” Then Jahsus killed the evil astition doctor and put him on a cross “how do YOU like it?!” He said. Then he threw an enderpearl all the way up to heaven and poof he was gone. “Jaja...” I said. “What is ir now babygirl?” “I think... my water just broke...”  
“Here we go babey” he said. Then he reached into my vachingka and pulled out the abbey. “It’s a neoflux Demi boy!l he said. I started to cry. “Jahpan,” she said. “I’m so proud”. 

“Me too”


	5. Flagsh forwerd! !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M

It has been five years since japan and I had our baby her name is cvailghleighy (pronounced like Kay-Lee). We love her so much even though she is a stupid liberal demiflux boy aro plant sensual.   
“Hello mommy” said chiahgmlryey.   
“What is it you stupid liberal child” said kelsey. I wish I never gave bith to you. She said.   
“Momy who doesn’t you love me” ciajldjhskaggy said orb crying from her eyes.   
The. N Japan suddenly got home from the concert!  
“Japan said “chlighlghlghey you kno you’re mother and I love you so much baby but you’re just so a handful sometimes I wish we had never met Jesus in that abortion clinic”.   
Klaigjly started to cry like a stupid liberal bitxh. “Waaa waa waaaaa waa was wa waaaaaa” !  
“Oh shut up you stupid kfjfhgjfjgatshjffghghhly bitc@“ I said.   
Then j^p^n and me and chainley got in the car and drive to the abrotuon. Hello doctor we need to get rid of this stupid liver al child’!  
But suddenly! 

Brian Kemp!!! )

He said “I m brain kemp don’t yoh know abortion is murder in Dixie land you stupid thots. !?”  
Kelsey started to cry. “But mr hemp! She’s a l*beral!”   
Then bran Kemp said “ooh I see” and he took chfhhghghy’s hand and said “come with me little girl I’m gonna shown you de wae. “  
And they went back into the abortion room and they came out and caivley said   
“Mommy daddy governor gemp taught me the joys of being a god fearing conservatism’’  
And then they burned Down the abortion clinic killing everyone inside 

Brian kept said “my work here is done he took of a fake mustache and it was jesus!  
“Jesus was Brian kelp all along!@ “ Jpn yelled and them fainted. I said “oh sh!t and the. I fainted too!  
All in a days work said Jesus Kemp and then he went to heaven. 

Chainley said “I m going home now” and she went home.


	6. Chapter

J^P^N say “n-word”  
!


End file.
